Chapter 3/Athena searching for the Intrepid
The Athena is still searching for the Intrepid that went missing in the sector, on the bridge the crew are hard at work searching for the Sovereign class starship when Ensign Ronald looks at her console. Colonel I'm picking up a vessel within the nebula cloud it matches the Intrepid's signature she's heavily damaged. Dualla gets up from her chair and looks at the viewer the enlarge image of the Intrepid drifting in the nebula. Can we open a channel to them? Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the viewer then at Trish. She looks at her console and shakes her head. No but we can use what Admiral Janeway and the crew of Voyager used to contact Commander Kim when the Flyer was captured by a damaged Borg cube in 2376, I can piggy back a transmission off his combadge and I'm connected Ensign Ronald says as she looks at her console. On the bridge Admiral Kira is working on restoring the power grid when his combadge chippers and he looks at it and then the com system whines as he inputs commands into the console and asked the computer the source of the signal. Computer, source of the signal says Typhuss to the computer. USS Athena the computer says in its female voice. Typhuss smiles about that and inputs commands and asked if the signal can be matched. Computer, can the signal be matched says Typhuss to the computer. That will require significate modifications the computer says in its female voice. Typhuss smiles and gets to work on it. Kira to Jay, I need your help on the bridge says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. I'm on my way Admiral Jay says over the com. Typhuss gets to work. Typhuss is working on the modifications at the console and then looks out at the nebula, when John appears. You sure this will work because I tried this once during the Dominion War, I was first officer aboard the Defiant while Commander Worf was on his honeymoon with Jadzia the Jem'Hadar nearly destroyed the Defiant so what makes you think that alien vessel that attacked you isn't out there right now searching for you to finish the job use a Bajoran encoded signature as well John says as he walks around Typhuss. Typhuss is still working on the console talking to himself. Its not real, its not real says Typhuss as he works. Jay walks out of the lift. Admiral are you all right? Jay asked as he walks over to the Admiral. Typhuss turns to see him. No, I am still seeing things we should have Bob take a look at me says Typhuss as he looks at Jay. He nods as he helps the Admiral into the turbolift and heads to sickbay. In sickbay Bob is scanning him as Typhuss looks at him. Why am I still hallucinating Bob says Typhuss as he looks at Bob. Bob looks at his medical tricorder then at Typhuss. Hmmm, unknown Admiral I'll have to preform further tests Bob says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. This the second time in my Starfleet career that this has happened says Typhuss as he looks at Bob. Bob looks at him. Ah, yes the Delta Quadrant saving Commander Tuvok and Seven of Nine I read that medical report, you saw General Carter Bob says as he looks at the Admiral. Admiral Kira looks at him. Yeah until the Doctor found a way to treat my head wound says Typhuss as he lookas at Bob. Bob looks at him. Hmm, all I can do is just give you something for the hallucinations most of the sickbay systems are still offline Bob says as he injects Typhuss with meds for the hallucinations. Typhuss looks at him. Help is on the way Bob, the USS Athena sent us a signal says Typhuss as he looks at Bob. Bob looks at him. That's great but won't they also be attacked by the same ship that attacked us? Bob asked as he looks at him. Then Jay walks into sickbay. Admiral I've got an idea we'll vent the air from all decks to push us out of the nebula cloud that way the Athena can lock on a tractor beam and tow us the rest of the way out Lou says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at Jay. That could work, I better get a EV suit on says Typhuss as he looks at Jay. Jay looks at him. We can keep life support on the bridge but all decks no life support Jay says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at him. I see, I better get back to the bridge says Typhuss as he looks at Jay. Typhuss walks out of sickbay. On the bridge Admiral Kira records his log entry. Now that I know that the Athena is coming to help, we can get things in working order on the Intrepid and we can start looking for my crew and family I must find them and get them back at all costs says Typhuss as he makes his log. Lou is at the helm inputting commands into the console. We're ready just give the word Admiral Jay says as he turns to him. Typhuss looks at him. Do it says Typhuss as he looks at Jay. The hatches on the port, starboard, forward and both shuttlebay doors open and air escapes from them. The ship shakes as the air is escaping from the ship then Typhuss looks at the console screen seeing a little girl on deck 12 and he stops the air from rushing out of the ship. Admiral are you all right you just closed the hatches Jay says as he looks over at the Admiral. Typhuss explained. I saw a little girl on deck 12 says Typhuss as he looks at Jay. Lou looks at the scanners. Nothing on the internal sensors but we did make a bit of movement but not much I've taken power from weapons to reinforce the hull Jay says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at him. I must be seeing things again says Typhuss as he looks at Jay.